rhyndalefandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is the timeline for Tales from the Rhyndale Railway, encompassing elements from both the Television Series and Railway Series. 1852 *Clive, Neil and Matthew are built. 1853 *The Sodor and Mainland railway is built. *Clive, Neil and Matthew arrive on Sodor. 1863 *Smudger is built. 1864 *Skarloey is built. *Tallyllyn is built. 1865 *Skarloey arrives on Sodor. 1866 *Rheneas is built and arrives on Sodor. *Dolgoch is built. *Skarloey has trailing wheels and a cab installed. 1869 *Mary and Jane are built. *Andrew is built for the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway. 1870 *The Wellsworth & Suddery Railway is opened. *Mary and Jane arrive on Sodor. *Andrew's construction is completed. 1879 *Duke and Bertram are built and shipped to Sodor. 1880 *The Mid Sodor Railway opens. 1881 *Smudger arrives on Sodor. 1885 *Rupert is built and shipped to Sodor to work on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. 1901 *Proteus is built. *Falcon is built. 1902 *Proteus arrives on Sodor. 1903 *Proteus has a fatal accident with gunpowder wagons ignited by wheel sparks from braking. 1904 *Falcon/Sir Handel arrives on Sodor. 1908 *Billy is built. *Flora is built. 1911 *Molly is built. 1914 *The North Western Railway is formed from the Sodor and Mainland, the Tidmouth, Knapford and Elsbridge Light and the Wellsworth and Suddery railways. *Rupert is scrapped. 1915 *Thomas arrives on Sodor and is numbered 1. *Edward arrives on Sodor and is numbered 2. *The Ballahoo tunnel is built. *The workshops at Crovan's Gate are established. *The bridge over the Walney Channel is built. 1916 *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is built. 1917 *The Peel Godred line opens. 1926 *Gordon arrives on Sodor. *Henry arrives on Sodor. *Alfred arrives on Sodor and is shortly sent packing. *Sebastian arrives on Sodor and is also sent packing. *A second bore is cut for the Ballahoo tunnel after Henry stops in the original. 1923 *James arrives on Sodor and is overhauled. *Flying Scotsman is built. 1924 *The Rev. Teddy Boston is born. 1928 *Hank is built. 1936 *Green Arrow is built. 1938 *Neville is built. 1939 *Gordon is rebuilt. 1940 *Christopher Awdry is born. 1941 *Stephen Topham Hatt is born. 1943 *Bridget Amanda Hatt is born. 1947 *The Mid Sodor Railway is closed due to Smudger breaking down. *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is closed. *Duke is sheeted and abandoned in a shed. *Smudger is abandoned. *Bertram is sheeted and hidden at an old mine. *Fearless Freddie is loaned to the Ffestiniog Railway. *Falcon and Stuart are purchased by the aluminium works at Peel Godred for an expansion project. *Thomas is given his own Branch Line. 1948 *The North Western Railway becomes officially known as the "North Western Region of British Railways". *Bertie arrives on Sodor. *Terence arrives on Sodor. 1949 *Dennis is built. *Arthur is built. 1950 *Henry is overhauled. *Rheneas is overhauled. *Falcon and Stuart are sheeted. *Henry is rebuilt into an LMS Stanier Class 5 following his crash. 1951 *Toby's tramway closes down. *Toby arrives on Sodor. *Stuart and Falcon are purchased by the Skarloey Railway and renamed "Peter Sam" and "Sir Handel" respectively. *Skarloey is overhauled. *Cora is purchased for the Skarloey Railway. 1952 *Trevor is sent to be scrapped. *Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. 1953 *Trevor is purchased by Reverend Charles Laxey. *Queen Elizabeth II visits Sodor. 1954 *Murdoch is built. 1955 *Great Waterton is rediscovered by Thomas. *Stanley arrives on loan to do Thomas' work. *Duck arrives on Sodor. *Mark V arrives on Sodor. *Gertrude and Millicent arrive on Sodor. 1956 *Sir Topham Hatt I dies. 1957 *City of Truro visits Sodor. *Diesel visits Sodor. *Ada, Jane and Mabel arrive on Sodor. 1958 *Rusty arrives on Sodor. *Duncan arrives on Sodor. *Skarloey returns from being mended. *BBC producers make a documentary about the Skarloey Railway. 1959 *Donald and Douglas arrive on Sodor. *The Spiteful Brakevan is crushed by Douglas. 1961 *Billy is overhauled. *Daisy arrives on Sodor. *Andy arrives on Sodor. *Alan arrives on Sodor. *Adam arrives on Sodor. 1962 *Hank arrives on Sodor after numerous modifications. *Derek is built. *Mavis arrives on Sodor. *Rheneas returns to the Skarloey Railway. *Lord Harry arrives on Sodor. *Alaric arrives on Sodor. *Eric arrives on Sodor. 1963 *Billy has an accident with rubble. *Derek arrives on Sodor and is sent back to return as a Rhyndale engine. *Salty arrives on Sodor to replace Derek. *Stepney visits Sodor. *Bowler visits Sodor. *The Rhyndale Railway opens in June. *Cranky arrives on Sodor. *Victor arrives on Sodor. 1964 *The Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch is re-opened, to be serviced by Duck. *Culdee returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *Lord Harry is renamed "Patrick". *Neville is rescued from scrap and sheeted at Vicarstown. *Molly arrives on Sodor. 1965 *Shane returns to the Culdee Fell Railway. *The one-hundredth anniversary of the Skarloey Railway is celebrated. *BoCo arrives on Sodor. 1966 *Bill and Ben arrive on Sodor. *Production of a replica of Stephenson's Rocket begins. 1967 *Oliver arrives on Sodor. *After being loaned for twelve years, Stanley is finally purchased by the North Western Railway and numbered 12. *Bert, Mike and Rex arrive on Sodor to service the Arlesdale Railway. *Reverend W. Awdry and Reverend Teddy Boston visit Sodor. 1968 *Emily arrives on Sodor and is numbered 13. *Arthur arrives on Sodor and is briefly owned by the North Western Railway until he is purchased by the Rhyndale Railway. *Murdoch arrives on Sodor. 1969 *Murdoch is purchaced by the Rhyndale Railway. *Bulgy arrives on Sodor. *Duke is discovered by Fergus Duncan, the Reverend W. Awdry and the Reverend Teddy Boston. *Stephenson's Rocket visits the Rhyndale Railway. 1970 *The construction of Stephen is completed on January 7th. *Charlie arrives on Sodor and is numbered 14. 1971 *Whiff arrives on Sodor and is numbered 15. 1972 *Whiff is 1973 *Rosie arrives on Sodor and is numbered 16. 1976 *Jock is built. *Bert is given a new shape. 1980 *Porter arrives on Sodor and is numbered 17. *Thomas is overhauled. 1984 *Annie and Clarabel are rebuilt. 1985 *Blister I and II arrive on Sodor. 1990 *After Privatisation, the name "North Western Railway" becomes official. *Thomas is invited to a railway show in York. *Frank is re-engined. 1993 *Henry is overhauled. 1994 *Wilbert visits Sodor. *Barry is rescued and visits Sodor. 1995 *Fearless Freddie is damaged beyond repair and becomes a stationary attraction. 1996 *Ivo Hugh is built. 1997 *The Reverend W. Awdry dies. *Sir Topham Hatt II dies. 2006 *The manager of Anopha Quarry is visited by the police after Henrietta is booked for allowing workmen to ride on her balconies. 2007 *Victoria is returned to service. 2010 *Stepney, Bluebell, and Captain Baxter's overhauls are completed, and the Bluebell Railway celebrates its 50th anniversary. The Railway Series celebrates its sixty-fifth anniversary. *Wilbert is scheduled to be back in service after a major overhaul. 2011 *Pip and Emma are purchased by the North Western Railway. *The North Western Railway celebrates the Reverend W. Awdry's 100th birthday. 2012 *The Rhyndale Railway celebrates its fiftieth anniversary. 2015 *The Skarloey Railway celebrates its sesquicentennial anniversary. Category:Browse